Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. During manual insertion of an injection needle into an injection site, e.g. the skin of a patient, it may be difficult to avoid tilting and bending of the needle and the insertion may be slow thus causing pain.
EP 2 460 553 A1 discloses a device having a mounting formed of piston and connector movably mounted inside a body. A needle is secured to the mounting and a drive unit formed of propulsion unit, and spring drives the mounting toward an outer ring. The mounting is arranged so as to reach a position after activating the drive unit in which a distal surface of the mounting relative to a proximal end is more distant than contact area, where the device is arranged so as to enable a gradual passive return movement of the mounting once the position is reached.
There remains a need for an improved drive mechanism for a needle insertion arrangement.